Skulduggery Drabbles
by nicky2209
Summary: Jack Syth is a everyday sanctuary agent until one day he goes looking for trouble and finds it. Read on to find more...


_**It was a dark and cold morning frostbite stealing his feeling, He could only think "how can I change my brothers mind?"**_

_**Then it hit him as soon as he took the next step as his head turned**_

_**Josh random was thrown like a rag doll and he was lifted into a **_

_**Boot and all he could hear is the sound of screeching tires.**_

_**He woke strapped to a table in a **_

_**rundown warehouse with a **_

_**Strange old man peering at him the old man croaked "hello"**_

_**Josh said, "Uh hi where am I?" The old man replied in a strange voice **_

_**Almost laughing you are in my world I own you", josh thought he's not my father **_

_**But then he spotted a marking on his shoulder a mark his father had had branded this mark on his creations josh was starting to doubt that he would get out alive or even out he tried to summon a flame but he couldn't his powers were bound at this place he thought "were the hell are the cleavers?"**_

_**He had a tracker in his shoulder a strange place but no one would look there (usually) so seven could find him. There was a crash from somewhere the old man turned around just as the cleavers scythe came in contact with his shoulder fell back and hit his head on the table josh was strapped to the cleaver freed josh and the old man muttered "how old are you ten eleven?" josh answered "twelve" josh asked the cleaver while rubbing his wrists "what happened to you?" the cleaver just kept walking but stop and faced josh "duty called brother" and continued walking josh went to the car and started the engine he didn't know how to drive but had seen his father do plenty of times.**_

_**He pulled at the clutch it was moaning in protest but didn't jam he pressed the pedal and was speeding along the motorway or at least what he thought was the motorway he arrived at seven it was a long square building and had many lights on in the building he parked the car outside and slid his I.D in the scanner and then proceeded into his chamber then changed into his night gear he welcomed sleep and the next day he told the administrator he needed the day off and that he had a car need for inspecting minus his fingerprints for driving there he jumped on his motorized bike and speed to his supposedly mortal friend.**_

_**He knocked on the door and his friend answered the door "hi josh" josh replied "Howzit going john?" "Nothing much oh mark and Emily broke up" "oh well they were horrible together anyway" josh said laughing "come on in" john said "don't mind if I do" said josh cheerily and stepped inside as they headed to johns room josh gasped as soon as he saw the daggers "what the hell do you do in the day?"**_

"_**I practice with my marital art teacher" john replied "with swords and daggers?" "By god no we practice with wooden swords" john said as they sat down on the bed. "Y'know what I think josh?" "I think that there's another way of living I think there's magic al around us but we don't know how to use it " josh took a deep breath and said "I've got to go somewhere ill drop by some time" said josh got on his bike and rid to seven, even at day the sheer size of it was enough to make it glint in the dim light he rushed to the door where josh swiped his card and said to the administrator "hello I'm looking for Mr. shadow " the administrator replied "straight ahead then left" "thanks he called after" they turn to the left and saw a ninja climbing the wall he was an fire elemental he turned to run but the ninja looked at them and he told john to run and run they did they told everyone they past there was an fire elemental ninja in the building and told Mr. shadow to follow. In case your wondering your josh is the most **__**powerful twelve year old fire elemental and Mr. shadow is the most powerful and respected necromancer on **_

_**The face of the earth they sprinted towards the ninja who was now tracking josh**_

_**Then he looked up suddenly made a growling noise most inhuman then came tunneling down the corridor and Mr. shadow was josh's friend and his trainer**_

_**He was an exceptional man and was fantastic in sparing they stopped and then Mr. shadow shot the shadows into the ninja twisting them and contorting them to his will finally the ninja stopped moving and was dropped to the ground there was a loud crash and a few screams and then the was a horde of people charging at them what were they running from? He and shadow turned and ran about five meters in front of the people someone shouted it's the rippled one but then some on shouted no it's the minotaur then there was a loud roar the ground shook and gaps appeared in the ground and some of the crowd behind them got eaten up shadow said to hold on and so he did and he felt the darkness wrap around him he suddenly appeared behind the monster and shouted "HEY UGLY!" the monster turned with a growl and charged there way shadow and josh had to stick against he walls but josh and shadow got knocked down he tried to get up but a earth ninja kicked him in the side josh sent fire at the ninja but he deflected it with his blade shadow stood up and trapped the minotaur within the shadows. Then a shape that looked like human raised its arms and blasted the corridor with light and then everything went dark.**_

_**He woke with a start in the corridor, he saw the ninja on the ground Mr. shadow had gone and he had been left there he was sure that the ninja was going to wake son he sent twin columns of flame at him the ninja was scream no not screaming laughing but at what "who are you?" josh asked with fear in his voice. The laughing ninja replied "not who but what and what I am is not what you think I am a ninja but I am the lead ninja of the most terrifying " josh then proceeded to burn him with fire until he stop laughing.**_


End file.
